Mejorate Pronto!
by TriXie Tan
Summary: Emma como a muchas personas no le agradan los hospitale... pero aun con ese rechazo no podia dejar de ir en esta ocacion.


**!Mejórate pronto!**

Emma se encontraba en camino… sus nervios crecían cada vez más al acercarse al hospital; intentaba no pensar en todos los gérmenes que se encontraban hay y tampoco en el olor a medicina; ya que no es un olor que le agrade mucho como a muchas personas.

Se acercó a recepción intentando no tocar nada cerca de ella.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Vengo a ver a Will Shuster.

-¿Sabe que el tiempo de visita ya casi termina?

-¡Si lo sé!

-Está bien, necesito que llene una boleta y una identificación.

Emma entrego su permiso de conducir… busco un a pluma en su bolsa pero no hayo ninguno.

-¡Disculpe! Me podría prestar una pluma.

La enfermera le entrego una pluma blanca, Emma por su parte saco una toallita desinfectante y limpio cuidadosamente el lapicero.

Lleno la boleta rápidamente antes de que la sacara…

-La habitación es la 325; aquí a la izquierda.

-¡Gracias!

Emma camino lentamente en el largo pasillo blanco buscando el número que le indico. Al estar frente a la habitación se tranquilizó, abrió lentamente la puerta… Will se encontraba viendo la T.V.

-¡Hola!

-Hey… hola.

El sonrió al verla.

-Me alegra mucho que hallas venido a verme, los niños vinieron en la tarde.

Emma no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el, no se percató de que la habitación se encontraba casi repleta de flores, globos y cartas. Se sentó en una pequeña orilla de la cama…

-En verdad pensé que no vendrías.

-Cómo no iba a venir a verte, por mi culpa estas aquí.

El sonrió entre diente.

-¡No… no Emm! Solo fue un accidente y ya.

Tomo delicadamente su mano que se posaba sobre la cama…

-Sabes que solo fue un accidente… aparte yo fui el terco en querer ayudarte. Pero no es nada grabe.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Sí!… bueno solo me van a operar.

Emma se preocupó por la noticia.

-¿Cuándo?

-¡Hoy! Así me recupero mucho más pronto.

La puerta se abrió un poco dejando entrar a la enfermera con una silla de ruedas.

-¡Bueno la hora de visita ya termino… y tu operación ya casi es!

-Helen unos minutos más ¿sí?… por favor.

Con una gran sonrisa la observaba esperando su respuesta y guiño el ojo para convencerla aún más de poder compartir con Emma un momento más.

-¡Esta bien, solo unos minutos más!

-¡Gracias! Helen… te debo una cena ¡ehh!

Emma rio al escuchar a Will… mientras el acariciaba su mano.

-Will… creo que es mejor que vayas a la sala de operaciones.

-Quiero estar junto a ti. ¡Te extraño!

Ella le sonrió tímidamente.

-Pero si nos vimos hoy en la mañana.

El la observo con su gran sonrisa de siempre, acaricio su mejilla color crema muy suavemente; como si se tratara de una fina escultura de porcelana. Acaricio su cabello rojizo y rizado.

-Lo se… pero te extraño cada segundo.

Él no podía dejar de observarla, adoraba todo de ella… sus ojos lo volvían loco, su aroma dulce, sus labios color rosa eran suaves, delicados y deseaba besarlos cada instante.

-¡Creo que ya debo irme! Deben estar esperándote y debo ser la única persona en visita.

-Y me alegra que seas tú.

-¡Adiós!

Emma se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta… sin darse cuenta Will había salido de la cama; ella abrió la puerta encontrando a Helen parada con la silla de ruedas junto a ella.

-¡Gracias por el tiempo!

La mujer le contesto con una gran sonrisa. Antes de que Emma diera algún paso, Will se asomó a la puerta y tomo su mano; haciéndola voltear sin saber que sucedía.

-¡Will!

Él se acercó a ella, la observo por unos segundos y la beso con ternura… ella se había quedado por un momento inmóvil, pero luego acaricio el rostro de Will. Al alejarse lentamente de él, su respiración era agitada al igual que su corazón.

-¡Gracias por venir!

Otro enfermero ayudo a Will a sentarse y lo llevo a la sala de operaciones donde hace unos minutos esperaban por él.

-Es un buen hombre, en verdad eres afortunada.

-¡Gracias!… Me podría hacer un favor.

-Por supuesto, tú dime de que se trata.

-De entregarle esta tarjeta a Will, cuando salga.

-¡Claro! Yo lo hare.

-¡Gracias!

Emma se retiró del hospital, esperando que Will esté bien. Una hora después Will llego a la habitación, Helen le llevo la comida y hay mismo se encontraba la pequeña tarjeta color crema con un borde dorado y plateado.

-¿Y esto?

-Emma pidió que te la diera.

-Gracias Helen.

Rápidamente la tomo y la abrió, noto la letra perfecta de Emma: ¡Mejórate pronto!

Y junto a aquellas dos palabras simples se encontraba una carita feliz dibujada por ella. Will solamente rio feliz por el pequeño detalle de Emma, que para él era el más hermoso.


End file.
